Call centers and customer care centers today build complex infrastructure to manage distributing customer calls and requests to workers that can respond to the customers. In other industries, companies must build similar infrastructure to serve other problems of work distribution. Developing such infrastructure is costly to develop and maintain. Thus, there is a need in the platform as a service field to create a new and useful system and method for a work distribution service. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.